


甚于回忆

by 山大王 (willa_Y)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Body Worship, Comeplay, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Power Dynamics, Scent Kink, Sweat
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willa_Y/pseuds/%E5%B1%B1%E5%A4%A7%E7%8E%8B
Summary: 毋庸置疑，Geralt满身肌肉，有美丽、锐利还令人恼火的嘴唇和像神塑造的一样，一个完美的屁股，但这些对Jaskier而言远远不够。他不是个流氓。他想要的比这些多一点。Geralt在某些领域很有天赋，否则他一周洗一次澡（如果他们幸运的话），成天套着他的盔甲，还亲他的马，一定会是个令人厌恶的人——或者一个真正恶心的猎魔人。所以，这很荒谬，真的——每次Jaskier闻到Geralt of Rivia的汗味儿，他就会硬。
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	甚于回忆

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better Than The Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594495) by [objectlesson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectlesson/pseuds/objectlesson). 



> 原名：Better Than The Memory  
> 作者：objectlesson  
> 译者注：腋窝与体味情节警告。

当Jasklier坚定不移地靠在Geralt屁股上时，他认为这举动很安全。因为他完全相信，他永远不会对着一个闻着像马一样的杀人野兽上头。这根本不是他。

Jaskier喜欢和他一样的人：干净、成熟、充斥着艺术性、漂亮、富有。（也许他们并没有分享的富人部分，但他有时候也算个有钱人。）他们欣赏诗歌、歌曲和美酒。他们精心打扮。

毋庸置疑，Geralt满身肌肉，有美丽、锐利还令人恼火的嘴唇和像神塑造的一样完美的屁股，但这些对Jaskier而言远远不够。他不是个流氓。他想要不应该是这个。Geralt肯定在某些领域很有天赋，否则基于他一周洗一次澡（如果他们足够幸运的话），成天套着他的盔甲，还亲他的马，一定会是个令人厌恶的人——或者一个让人恶心的猎魔人。

所以，这很荒谬，真的——因为每次Jaskier闻到Geralt of Rivia的汗味儿，他就会硬。

他最亲爱的（最肮脏）的朋友是靠着杀那些从海边偷处女的海怪为生的人。他从来不担心Geralt，他只担心逃亡是否足够令人兴奋，足以保证像样的歌词，或者他是否必须加以修饰。但最近，他逐渐发现自己错了。所以，当Geralt“工作”的时候，Jaskier只能借酒消愁。

当小酒馆的门砰地被猎魔人打开时，他正忙着做这件事。他听到靴子踩在地板上的声音和沉重的呼吸，和在他身上涌动的救赎感，仿佛脑子里断了根弦儿，打算在自己滑到地板上之前控制一下。他在凳子上转身，目光落在Geralt身上：头发沾满血，染着污浊的颜色，一双眼睛在那张受伤的脸上闪着，仍然紧紧抓住他的一把剑的柄，连关节都用力到发白。哦，就像那样，Jaskier的下体背叛了他，在他的裤子里抽搐。"就是他，强悍一词的本体！"他叫道，举起一只手，笨拙地摸索着他的琴。几秒钟后，他把开场的和弦弹到《一枚硬币》上，酒吧爆发出雷鸣般的掌声，接着唱起歌。

Geralt跺着脚，把他挤在吧台上。Jaskier闻着强烈的死亡、汗水和恐惧的气味，这本没有任何该死的理由可以让Jaskier变成这样，但他就是悸动着，颤抖着，迷失了自己。

金色的眼睛向他燃烧。"我们该走了，"Geralt平静地对Jaskier因震惊而大张的嘴说着，喷出些咸热的气息。"或者更好的，我自己走，你在这里继续唱这些轻浮的歌。"

这不对。Jaskier不应该因为一个野蛮人的靠近变硬。他不应该因为Geralt的靠近变硬。这本该是不可能的，这也是为什么他会让自己跟着他这么久。因为他认为这样的人只有百分之零的机会，会攻陷他愚蠢的、自我堕落的的心。

"别傻了，哥们儿，"他咆哮着，舔着嘴唇，因为也许它们的味道就像Geralt的呼吸。"你需要我。记得几个月前，你握着剑冲进一家小酒馆？你没被吐口水就不错了。而不像现在这么受欢迎！"他笑了笑，因为他知道Gerralt欣赏他为他做的一切，不管他装得多么努力。不过，这一切都是在掩盖他现在勃起的事实，由Geralt看起来带来的。由Geralt闻起来带来的。由Geralt带来的一起。他被自己吓坏了。

幸运的是，Geralt走开，叹了口气。"我确实喜欢免费啤酒。"

"嗯，你应该为了这些奢侈的玩意儿感谢我，"Jaskier宣布，摇晃着走开，双手捂住他的跨部防备。"我要找个硬货。"(I’m off to find something harder.)

可惜他没找到。他只是把头顶着墙在浴室里攥拳，头压在墙上，因幻想着Geralt把骨头像灰尘一样压碎而手腕发痛。

__________

Jaskier希望这是一个偶然反应，很快消散。

可悲的是，它相当持久。他并非偶然地被这些东西吸引——Geralt的脏头发，他皮肤上马和皮革的气味，他的汗，他的味道，有时在夜里，他躺在他们同居的旅馆里，甚至能在舌尖上感受到——他病态地被它们点燃。每次Geralt太接近，伸手在他身旁拿什么东西时离他曾经挑剔的鼻子只有几英寸的腋窝，那可怕的渴望都会立在他的双腿之间。无能为力，令他气恼。

最糟的症状是，它与Jaskier对Geralt的其他任何感觉共存。渴望并没有取代愤怒。他大部分时间都生他的气，被他的固执，他的鲁莽，他的沉默所挫败，但同时，他也想跪下，把脸颊按到他裤子前，即使Geralt满身血汗。他甚至想亲自为他清理。

太可怕了，他疯了，他讨厌它。他非常讨厌它，以至于下次两人到某个遥远的大都市时，Jaskier就想去干公爵的儿子。一个可能跟富商女儿订婚的公爵的儿子。

他很英俊，有一头波浪状的黑发和深色的眼睛，红润的脸颊上有一些雀斑。Jaskier在宫殿里参加一个舞会，在图书馆和厨房之间的走廊里，他把那人狭窄的身体困在墙上，陶醉于他们的相似之处。他的年龄，他的身高，他的身材。他的嘴唇更丰满，手更柔软，在他们上床时搂着Jaskier的脖子。

但他废话太多。

"一旦我结婚，我会非常想念这个，"他感叹道，柔软的嘴在Jaskier脖子上留下印记。"在我踏入这片沙漠之前，你可能是我最后一个男人。"

Jaskier翻了个白眼。他只是半硬，他一直在想Geralt，想知道他现在在做什么，已经睡觉或是用那种低沉柔软的语气给Rouch讲述他的过去。"我不知道你是否意识到婚姻并不像它声称的那样有约束力。一个英俊、有才华的诗人欢迎你在带上戒指后跟他上床。"说罢，他把男人修长的手指含入口中。

那人坐起来，摇摇头，表情令人反感的真诚。"我就是不能。"

"嗯...最好先让你满足，对吧？"Jaskier一边说着，一边把他推倒在床上，用口水润湿手指打开他狭窄的洞口，费力地把他的绣花背心从肩膀上扯下去。如此，他便可以开始任务：把Geralt of Rivia从脑海中抹去。这不失为一个简单且熟悉的办法。

他把公爵的儿子撞进枕头里，把一只手臂举过他的头顶，将脸凑在他腋下。他嗅了嗅——为了实验，然后舔了一下。

什么都没有。没有汗水，没有伤痕，没有香料，没有污垢。只有微弱的湿度，和肉桂肥皂的气味。Jaskier尽自己最大的努维持的挺立，最终还是软下来。"妈的，"他叹了口气，皱着眉头。

"怎么了？" 他手下的男人问道，眼睛更黑，闪烁着着，嘴唇因亲吻而肿胀。他很可爱，他真的很可爱。Jaskier讨厌自己不能享受它。"是我...我——"

"你没做错什么，闻起来像玫瑰，"贾斯基勒叹了口气，做了个鬼脸。"不幸的是，最近这对我不起作用，所以我只能给你这个，"他冲进他的口袋里，把几枚硬币塞进公爵的儿子柔软的手里。"另外，非常抱歉，我真的希望你学会如何偷偷溜到你妻子的背后，否则你会死得很惨。"

他躲开向他扔过来的东西，也许是一只鞋，无所谓了。

__________

Jaskier不知道他到底怎么了，但从那一刻起，他的品味已经变得越来越明显，从单纯的想要Geralt开始。如果他去尝试了，会怎么样呢？他会变成那些站在街角苗条的，飘来的男人一样，与穿着紧身胸衣的大胸女人一起求，乞求野蛮、残酷的男人让他们下跪么？他真的会被其他这样的男人点燃，还是仅仅是一种Geralt特异性疾病？如果是的话，这似乎意味着他爱上了他？这是最糟糕的结果，但贾斯基尔越来越怀疑这可能是他的命运，因为没有更合理的解释——他突然改变的口味，或是Geralt身边蜷缩着一个女人时心颤和嫉妒。

如果他能改变游戏规则，他也许能在某种程度上控制住自己。例如，如果Geralt没有那么强烈的，他自己的味道时也许他不会那么被杰拉尔特所吸引。"给我那个外衣，"他要求，当Geralt脱下去洗澡时，他背部的肌肉就像月光下的波浪。Jaskier吞咽着，但他决定忽略它，因为他正在决定在今夜做出改变。他洗着Geralt的衣服，希望这能治愈他的欲望。

"在这儿，"他喃喃道，耸耸肩，把沾满汗水和沾满鲜血的棉织品塞进Jaskier手里。"这些你也要吗？" 他嘲笑道，抬手打开裤子的纽扣。该死的，Jaskier无力责备。

"可以。但这玩意儿甚至更恶心，你上次把一个像蛇一样的怪东西拽到膝盖上杀了，之后都没搭理它。"

"嗯，"Geralt说，脱下那条裤子，走进腾着热气的浴池，小腿弯曲，屁股依旧吸引着Jaskier的目光，让他升起在上面插一个叉子，或者是阴茎的欲望。"既然你会洗我就没必要管它了。何况你做的比我强。"

"你在利用我，猎魔人，"Jaskier佯装平静地把药草扔进洗澡水中，希望这能去掉Geralt诱人的味道，这样他就能恢复正常。"洗完给你。"

Geralt没有回复。

Jaskier赶忙走到洗衣房，感到一丝宽慰。他不用再盯着那副热水中的身躯自责了。

__________

他的洗衣计划失败了。

尽管五分钟前他只是想清理它们，现在看起来...有点浪费。他瞥了一眼锁着的门，然后，把脸埋进Geralt的外衣里。

最强烈的是烟味，来自他们不得不在树林里过夜时升起的篝火。接着是汗，战斗时的汗水。再之后是血，锈味涌入Jaskier的喉咙，他几乎绝望地闻着。他硬了，又一次，毫无逻辑的硬了。他贪婪地呼吸着Geralt，感受到它充斥了他的鼻腔和一切。

Jaskier拿起他的裤子，知道这里曾与Geralt的下体亲密接触，在他骑马时，在他战斗时，在他在树林中穿梭时。他呻吟着把脏棉压到脸上，羞愧地喘息着，下身抽搐，接着不能自已地射了。白色的抛物线落在洗衣水中，违背了他原本要洗它的目的。

他呆呆地站了几分钟，感官逐渐恢复控制，接着便被羞耻吞没。

他更彻底地洗起衣服。

几小时候，他把整齐折叠的衣服递给Geralt，不再像平时那样要求猎魔人的感谢，甚至不敢同他对视。他皱起眉毛，冲到楼下的酒馆里喝酒。

__________

Jaskier失去了控制，他已经不能阻止自己对Geralt的想法。

他试图弹出一个曲调，但他根本无法集中，他只能想到Geralt。

"妈的，猎魔人，"他终于爆炸了，用力地把他的曼陀林击倒在地上，一根绳子在撞击时毫无怨手地向他发牢骚。"我们得谈谈个人卫生问题。"

"什么，我的？Geralt的目光没有从火苗。就在几年前，Jaskier还觉得这是个无聊至极的习惯，他现在却爱上了这个无聊至极的人。"我还以为你喜欢这个。"

Jaskier 在震惊中停滞了片刻，像一条被侮辱的、搁浅的鱼一样张口闭口，惊慌失措。他吞咽了一下，"什么意思？"

Geralt将目光转向他，金色的眼睛里似乎有困惑，嘴角扬起一个古怪的弧度。"我能闻到你在我衬衫上做了什么。你在洗它们之前射在上面。"

Jaskier自己脸色苍白，恐惧冲刷着他。"操，"他窒息了，低下了头，掩饰他的表情。"妈的。你...为什么你什么都没说？"

"嗯，"Geralt的目光移回火苗，没有动作，"因为会像现在一样尴尬。"

这也许是个好兆头。他没有被Geralt仍在墙上暴揍。  
"确实...对不起，"Jaskier喃喃着。"我...我希望我能解释一下，可惜。我做了无法挽回的卑鄙的事情。没有借口，什么都没有，我只能求你原谅。"

Geralt抿唇，沉默许久。

"你完全有理由生气，"他补充说，喉咙发紧，恳求道："请不要离开我。给我一次机会证明我是你的朋友。只是朋友。"

"已经很久了，"Geralt说，Jaskier在垫子上向后缩起来。

"什么？"他问，害怕得到答案。

"这个，"Geralt的眼睛反射着火的光芒，"在衣服上闻到你。你也没说过什么，只是继续跟着我。"

Jaskier心虚的眨眼，喉咙发干。他突然意识到猎魔人有着敏锐的嗅觉。

Geralt能闻到他做的一切。

“我应该...我早应该告诉你的，早应该走的。但我本以为这没什么。你从来...你知道爱你是个悲剧，这没什么意义。”

“好吧，”Geralt开口，许久后抓起一根棍子站起来，猛地点燃了它，火花四射，照亮一片夜空。

寂静在空气中蔓延，Jaskier不能保证这烧着的棍子不是用来杀他的。

“我...Geralt，请你原谅我。我会补偿的，随便你说任何事儿，悉听尊便，真的，我会尽全力...”

Geralt起身跨过火焰走向Jaskier，后者在绝望中闭上双眼，等待即将到来的死亡。

“我受不了你说的——什么悉听尊便，还有尽全力。我听不下去。”

“什...什么？什么意思？”Jaskier沙哑着说，目光闪烁。

“我不想你悉听尊便，我...我只想让你，做你想做的。”Geralt低吼道，“早就他妈的，想让你这么干了。”(I want you to fuckng take me. Take what's yours. What's been yours this whole fucking time.)说着，他将手覆在Jaskier双腿之前。

Jakier发出几个无意义的音节，不敢相信自己的耳朵。他无数次告诫自己，这是不可能的——爱上这个该死的猎魔人，应该是没有结果的，应该是让他在余生永不消散的痛苦。但现在，他距Geralt咫尺之遥，近到可以感受到那条曾被自己染脏的裤子里，他的下身。

“你知道我想要的是什么吗？”他呼吸着周遭无比熟悉的味道，“如果我做了我想的，Geralt，那会是一切。我怕...你会无法承受。”(I fear it could tear you apart.)

Geralt发出一声低沉的笑，“我猜我会抓住这次机会的，”他抚上Jaskier的脸颊，“来试试你能不能做到。”(So be it. Tear me apart.) 接着俯身吻他，点燃了他对他的所有欲望。

唇舌交缠，Jaskier身后靠着用于防风的土堆摇摇欲坠，似乎将要把他们埋在这儿。但他根本不在乎。

Geralt允许了他得到自己想要的。Geralt允许他得到最令他垂涎的他。

分开时，他倒抽了一口冷气，挣扎着用肩膀把Geralt翻过来。Geralt可以轻而易举的挣脱他，但他默许了，心甘情愿的被Jaskier按在床铺上。

“把这玩意儿脱了。”Jaskier说着扯下Geralt的外衣。后者的目光变的深邃，黑色的瞳孔在金色的虹膜里扩大，“你的味道，射的时候，甚至让我流口水。让我睡觉时像孩子一样嘬着自己的衣服。”

“妈的...妈的，”Jaskier低声道，紧紧靠着Geralt的大腿，火光下的他让自己几乎喘不过气来。“你最好在我脱裤子之前闭嘴，我不敢说会不会直接射出来。”他把衣服顺着Geralt胸前发达肌肉间的沟壑里拽着，忍不住吞咽了一下，用嘴覆了上去，感受到他的心跳。

Geralt用手按住他的头，在Jaskier的发根指尖摩擦，胸前一点已经在Jaskier的努力下变硬了。

“你他妈就是一混蛋...我对你朝思暮想这么久，你居然宁愿嘬自己的衣服？如果我不是那么想要你早就把你掐死了...(I'd choke you if I wasn't so desperate to choke on you.)”他的舌尖顺着肌肉线条一路来到腋下，“把你这混账胳膊抬起来。”

他被浓烈的麝香笼罩住，几乎令他呻吟出声。这也许是Geralt身上唯一柔软的地方——这个想法出现，让他小腹发热，牙根发痒。他要在他身上淹死自己了。

“比你印象里的更好？”Geralt在他耳边轻声说道，拳头紧紧抓住了Jaskier的衣领。

“好一千倍。”他回答到，舌尖游过的地方在火光照映下反射出一道水痕，拇指挑逗着，引得猎魔人直打哆嗦。“我要在这儿射。”

“只要你想。”

Geralt拽起Jaskier用力吻着，好像要把他的舌头都吃了。“你能尝到你自己吗？”Jaskier在间隙里发问，笨拙的解开裤子。

Geralt舔了舔唇，盯着他，一只手在Jaskier身上揉捏着，留下发红的痕迹。“嗯哼，”他承认，“我早就想过会是这样。”

Jaskier爬起来，跨坐在他胸口上，下身止不住的颤抖。

“哪样？硬的发疼？”他说着，握住自己的欲望倒吸一口冷气，“还是射在你身上？”

“在我怀里，”他用手托住Jaskier的大腿，“在我身上。”

Jaskier弯腰继续之前的吻，感受到Geralt的手握住自己，指尖在顶端磨蹭，很快就滑溜溜的。他发觉自己快要坚持不住了，于是挣开他，将欲望靠在Geralt的腋下，猛烈的射了。他不能自已地发出低吼，尽力睁着眼睛好记住这一幕。

他摩挲着猎魔人光滑的银发，把顶端剩余的白色液体蹭到他嘴上。

没有什么，比看着Geralt of Rivia顺从地张开嘴，接纳他，更加淫乱的画面了。

“太他吗漂亮了。我要被你逼疯了。”

Geralt嗓子里发出吞咽液体的声音，从Jaskier身下爬了出来，毫不费力的把后者安顿在床铺上，弯腰亲吻他。Jaskier沉溺在这种温柔里——不久之前他还以为自己要被猎魔人杀了。他浑身瘫软，望着Geralt盯着他伸手在他自己的裤子里轻轻动着。

“作何打算？”他舔着唇问。

“你想做什么？”Geralt反问，Jaskier又开始摇摇欲动，“我还是‘悉听尊便’。”

Jaskier翻了个身，脑子里一片混乱，脑子里关于“诱惑”的那一套全都没了，只知道露出半截屁股。“你可以上我。”他嘟囔着，“如果你想我比现在还一团糟。”

Geralt目光闪烁着，抓住了Jaskier的屁股，拉向自己。“别开玩笑。”

“天，你觉得我在开玩笑？我认真的。我整个人都是你的。”

Geralt阖眼，“我们在树林里。”

“那又怎么了？我们离最近的镇子都有好几里，目前可能出现的最坏情况也就是一直鹿经过然后留下一辈子阴影，”Jaskier说着跪起来，分开臀瓣，Gearlt发出嘶声，压在身上亲吻他的脊椎。

“我当然想要你..但首先要有张像样的床。”Geralt用手指在洞旁摩挲，惹得他止不住收缩。“我会一直这么玩儿你，直到我们找到一件屋子。”

Jaskier的呻吟埋进床铺里，“可怜一下这个凄惨的人吧，求你了。”

Geralt没说什么 ，只是解开了裤子，Jaskier的心跳又一次加速，“好大。”

猎魔人用手掐住Jaskier的脖子，他有些喘不过气。

“可能得先用手指？和玫瑰精油？”

“玫瑰精油？是什么给你这种印象，这——想让性闻起来好一点？”他沙哑着嗓子开口，Geralt猛地动了，下身在洞旁挪动，嘴巴又湿又热，吮吸着Jaskier的后背。

“好吧，那我就用舌头代替一下。”说罢，Geralt向下挪动着，舌头贴Jaskier的后穴。突如其来的湿热感让他发出一声呻吟。

“我不会拒绝在屋子里做，或者是玫瑰精油，或者是...你的舌头。”

“嗯...”Geralt低声说，但最终还是把嘴挪开，把Jaskier拉近怀里。“很高兴知道这个。”

“我也同时欢迎你睡觉的时候来嘬我本人而不是衣服。”

Geralt抬起手臂遮挡他的视线。“我就不该告诉你。”

“但我乐得很。”

说罢，他深深的吻了Geralt，“比你印象里更好？”

Geralt皱眉闭上眼，睁开时闪烁着火光。

“好一千倍。”


End file.
